Functional endoscopic sinus surgery (FESS) is a common type of surgery used to treat chronic sinusitis, as well as remove tumors, polyps and other aberrant growths from the nose. In a typical FESS procedure, an endoscope is inserted into the nostril along with one or more surgical instruments. The endoscope typically provides the surgeon with a direct line-of-sight view to permit the surgeon to visualize a number of relevant anatomical structures within the surgical field. Under visualization through the endoscope, the surgeon may remove diseased or hypertrophic tissue or bone and/or enlarge the ostia of the sinuses to restore normal drainage of the sinuses. A number of surgical instruments may be used to cut and remove tissue and/or bone, cauterize, suction, etc. during a FESS procedure.
Nasal polyp surgery is one type of FESS procedure that is typically performed in an operating room with the patient under general anesthesia. It typically involves a powered fixed piece of capital equipment that includes a console and a hand piece. This equipment usually requires electrical, vacuum, and saline hookups. This surgical method is highly invasive and requires substantial recovery time for the patient
Nasal polyps can also be removed in the physician's office with simple tools such as forceps. The patient is typically awake during the procedure. The physician is limited by what he can comfortably reach and remove without creating too much discomfort to the patient. This procedure is relatively limited in the ability to remove substantial nasal polyps.
Another removal tool is a microdebrider, which is a rotary cutting tool that may be used to shave tissue and/or bone. Microdebriders may be connected to a vacuum source, which may be used to create suction that remove excess blood and tissue from the surgical field.